1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to driving of an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
There are known display apparatuses using an electro-optical element. For example, JP-A-2006-243478 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which multi-grayscale display is performed using an area grayscale in an electronic paper which uses electrophoretic elements.
According to the technique of Patent Document 1, there are cases where power consumption becomes high when display is performed using the area grayscale.